A device for delivering printed products is known from DE 196 42 130 C2.
This device is comprised of a paddle wheel, into whose paddles or pockets printed products are inserted. A gripper chain, which is conducted around the rotary shaft of the paddle wheel, has a plurality of grippers for picking up a product inserted into a paddle of the paddle wheel, for clamping the product in place and, in the course of the progress of the rotation of the paddle wheel, for moving the product out of the paddle and conveying it on.
DE 196 42 118 C2 describes a device for transporting and distributing printed products. This device has a paddle wheel, in whose paddles the printed products to be transported and conveyed are introduced, and from which they are removed by grippers of a gripper chain. The gripper chain passes along a plurality of distribution points, at each of which distribution points cam disks are rotatably arranged which, in accordance with their rotary position, alternatingly act or do not act with the passing grippers in order to selectively unload a product held in a gripper at the appropriate distribution point, or to transport the product further.
The device described in DE 196 42 118 C2 is used, for example, for distributing folded printed products and for depositing them in layers. In the course of this printed product distribution and deposition, the need may arise for alternatingly depositing printed products arriving from two different product streams and coming from two different folding devices. With this known device, this desired product deposition is only possible if the printed products have already been inserted into the paddles of the paddle wheel in an alternating manner.